


Thoughts?

by 5000328527819



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, okay so this is a really short one but i just had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5000328527819/pseuds/5000328527819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate AU in which your soulmate's first thoughts upon meeting you are tattooed somewhere on your body</p><p>Based on <a href="http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/post/149559636065/promptsfordays-soulmate-au-where-your-tattoo">this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts?

Of all the potential systems that could have dictated such things, having the first thing which your soulmate thought about you etched into your skin was probably the least practical. Of course it sounded terribly romantic in theory, in fact there were a whole multitude of fairy tales dedicated to the idea, but in reality whatever cosmic entity decided that this would be the way people could find their perfect match (or _matches_ in some cases) had severely fucked up.

To some, namely those with “wow, this must be what love at first sight feels like” tattooed somewhere, this wasn’t the case. Why would there be anything wrong with a system that gave them such a lovely phrase? To others, or people whose tattoo said something along the lines of “who the fuck is this asshole?”, the flaws were quite obvious.

There was also an even bigger issue; how would you know if the person telling you that the words on your skin matched their first impression of you was telling the truth?

Honesty was strongly enforced in order to better people’s chances, and many were in the habit of telling new acquaintances exactly what they thought of them within seconds of meeting. It seemed like a perfect solution and prevented any misunderstanding in the relationship; but really, who was going to admit that their first thought about their soulmate was “sheesh, they look way better from behind”?

On top of all that, there were some situations where it simply wasn’t appropriate. When applying for a job, you couldn’t vocalise the assessment that the interviewer looked like a bit of a twat. When at a funeral, you couldn’t tell the mourners that they all looked horrible with tear-streaked faces, even if the thought was completely unprompted. If you met a celebrity, it would be incredibly humiliating to inform them right off the bat that you had detailed sexual fantasies about them as a teenager.

In short, actually finding your soulmate was insanely unlikely unless you were a particular, sometimes considered very unpleasant to be around, type of person.

And yet, despite the impossibility of actually finding them, Tsukiyama Shuu couldn’t help but smile whenever he looked at his words. Who wouldn’t when their soulmate’s first thought was “uwa, he looks like a model”?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I need to be working on my other stuff but AsperatusCloud told me about this idea and I couldn’t not write something, it’s just too perfect for these guys (I can't remember if Tsukiyama's first thoughts about Kaneki are actually recorded in the manga but they were probably something to do with smell which would be hilarious to write about since Kaneki would probably end up terrified that his soulmate had some kind of scent fetish). I probably won’t write a follow up for this (unfortunately) because this was about as far as my train of thought went and I have other stuff that I really, really need to finish first, but if I’m ever lacking inspiration I might come back to it.
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://telwo.tumblr.com)


End file.
